


you said you love me

by orphan_account



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Philip, First Time, LITERALLY SO MUCH BLUSHING PHILIP, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shy Philip, Top Lukas, Virgin Lukas, Virgin Philip, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You said you love me—" Lukas's lips parted at Philip's words, and Philip was gasping for air and Lukas could feel his hard head pulling at Philip's tight rim. "—then make love to me Lukas." The last few words that left past Philip's lips were barely a whisper but Lukas could hear them clearly in the soundless hotel room.(or, Lukas takes Philip's virginity in a New York hotel room and Philip takes a hold of his)





	

Lukas has been in the city before, of course. This one time, he'd went to Rosa's and she insisted that they both follow her father to the city for a few hours. They didn't really do much other than drive around, got pizza and Lukas felt bored, wanting to go home to his bike.

This is different now. Lukas was in the city with Philip. Oh so sweet Philip and he didn't want to leave. He thought of his dad who was currently at home and Rosa who was probably planning another house party.

Watching Philip mumble to himself as they waited for the bus made him smile. He reached over and pulled the brown haired boy into him and held him. He could feel Philip tense in his arms, he soon relaxed.

"You do know that there are people here right?" Lukas nodded not caring, because Philip  
was his and he wouldn't change it. He looked around and no one even took a glance at them, in the city no one really cared.

"I have my dad's card, let's stay the night." Lukas mumbled, Philip turning his arms to stare up at him. He looked stunning under the city lights and Lukas smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He could hear the small "okay" that Philip let out and then pulled him closer, his lips brushing Philip's forehead and lightly placing another kiss.

The bus soon pulled up and Philip smiled up at Lukas. He then pulled Lukas by the hand onto the bus putting in the money for both of them. They both sat down and Philip wasted no time before pressing his side into Lukas and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I know a good hotel."

After almost half an hour, Philip reached up and pulled the bus line, he smiled at Lukas and stood up, Lukas did the same and they both got off the bus. Lukas was surrounded with tall buildings and lights. It wasn't Times Square but he knew they were close.

A taxi drove by them quickly before they could cross the street and Lukas gripped Philip's hand, he wasn't a fan of city traffic. Philip pulled him along as he crossed the street and stopped in front of a building. The Hilton and it was pouring with people going in and out.

Lukas let Philip do the work, going to the front desk, asking for a room, bribing the lady into letting them have a certain room on the right side of the hotel. Lukas would smile when Philip when slightly turn from the lady and roll his eyes. In the end, Philip had Lukas pushed into a elevator and on their way up to the second floor from the top.

In the elevator, Philip stood close to Lukas even though there was a whole space on the other side. Lukas didn't mind and actually reached out and wrapped his arm around Philip's waist.

When they were walking hand in hand down the hallway, Lukas watched as Philip's cheeks grew a tint of red, making him look flushed. They soon reached the door and Philip didn't bother to open it and instead leaned against it on his back at stared at Lukas. His cheeks flushed and hands reaching out for the boy in front of him. Lukas let Philip pull him down to crash his lips into his own, grabbing Philip by his hips.

Maybe he was nervous, he couldn't tell because when Philip leaned his head against the door, letting Lukas do whatever he wanted, he smiled. Taking care of this beautiful boy under him by kissing down his neck and mouthing at his collarbone, Lukas felt Philip's shaking hands reach up and grip his fingers into his hair.

"L—Lukas, let's go inside." Pulling back and looking down at Philip, his boys lips already swollen and red, he heard his slight whimper and plead. "Please Lukas."

Lukas pulled back and used his grip on Philip's hips to turn and face him towards the door. He could hear the slight squeak and Philip quickly pulled the key card from his jacket and opened the door with shaking hands, Lukas watching him.

When the door was pushed open, Lukas watched as Philip slowly took a look around. To him, he didn't care about about the room, he simply kept his eyes on the boy in front of him.

"It's quite nice." Philip mumbled to himself as his ran his fingers along the desk. The tv and dresser right beside it, Lukas watched as he made sure to look inside the top drawer. He then turned and leaned against it, eyes looking down at the large bed in front of him and Lukas didn't want to wait anymore. Soon, he was taking three long strides to the smaller boy and kissing him hard.

Lukas pushed Philips jacket off his shoulders and felt the goosebumps along his arms. Pulling away and taking a step back, he looked into hazel brown eyes.

"I'm nervous, I'm sorry." Lukas shook his head at Philip's words and took a few more steps back to sit on the bed, Philip soon standing in front of him, between his knees.

"Don't be sorry, we'll take it at you're pace." Lukas calmed his heart and felt Philip's cold fingertips run along his shirt collar, pulling and gasping when Lukas ran his hands up and down his thighs.

"More Lukas." He smiled to himself and felt Philips shaking fingers grip his shirt. Lukas moved up and grabbed at Philip's ass through his jeans. He could feel Philips fingers tighten on his shirt and he pulled Philip closer, his hands pushing up the boys shirt and mouthing at his skin. Starting at Philips collarbones and moving down, Lukas left marks for which he knew only he would be able to see.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Lukas asked and looked up at Philip and watched as his boy grew red but nodded. The shirt was gone in seconds and Lukas continued to mark up Philip and his soft skin.

Lukas moved down, reaching his jeans and fumbling with Philip's button. He felt hands on his face and soon Philip pulled Lukas up to his face and kissed him.

"Lay back." Philip whispered and just as Lukas started to move back, Philip gripped his shirt. "Take these off first." Lukas nodded and took off his jacket and shirt, knowing Philip was watching but tried to remain stable.

He laid back on the bed and got comfortable and felt the slight movements of Philip on the end of the bed. Before he knew it, Philip was on top of him, but something was different than what he left him with. Philip's hands were fumbling on Lukas's chest and Lukas grabbed them.

He was naked, fully. Not one piece of clothing covered a part of skin on this beautiful boy on top of Lukas. He watched as Philip reached up and scratched his forehead and Lukas could feel the nervousness swimming off him.

Running his hands up and down the sides of his soft thighs, Lukas felt Philip squeeze his hips that he was sitting on. Philip took control by grabbing one of Lukas's hands and placing it on his chest, letting Lukas pinch one of the hardened nipples.

Philip was moaning out his name and Lukas noticed the slight movement in Philip's hips as he started to grind on Lukas, probably feeling his erection through his jeans.

"Can I take off my jeans?" Lukas knew his voice was off and uneven, but Philip didn't seem to care and reached down to unbuckle his jeans. Taking them off was full of grunts and Philip giggling, but in the end, Lukas was leaning against the headboard with a shy blushing Philip in his lap.

"I have a condom, but no lube." Lukas mumbled against Philip's hands that were on this face, resting against his cheeks, fingers running against his lips.

"I want to." Philip whispered and drew his fingers back and placed them in his month, sucking then reaching behind himself. He didn't get that far because the older male under him stopped him and whispered the slight "let me" and Philip arched his back when Lukas ran a finger over his puckering hole.

"Lukas please, please Lukas." Philip was squirming on top of the older male, his hands grabbing at his own chest, rubbing at his hard nipples. Lukas only pulled away only for a second just to suck on his own fingers and Philip grabbed at him so fast.

"Don't stop please, keep go—" He was cut off by one of Lukas's finger breaching his rim, making him let out a painful and pleasurable squeal. Lukas watched the beauty on top of him squirm even more than before. Lukas held Philip's hip with his free hand and continued with his fingers, one after the other. It took a while but Philip didn't seem to mind for he was loud, moaning Lukas's name and gripping his light hair. Lukas pushing his three fingers deep and Philip almost fell back, his thighs tightening around Lukas's.

"A-again, Lukas again." Lukas can see the tears on Philip's lashes, Philip's teeth preying on his bottom lip. Lukas listened to the beauty and pushed his fingers deep again, feeling the small swollen bundle of nerves inside Philip, his walls wet with Lukas's saliva.

"I'm ready, stop, stop before I come." Philip pulled off of Lukas's fingers, almost falling backwards, again.

The older male grabbing his beautiful boy by the hips and flipped him onto his back, climbing on top. This was it, Lukas's hands suddenly started shaking. He wasn't filled with fear just simply emotions, good emotions. He stared at the whining boy under him and his heart fluttered, his chest tightening. His own shaking hands reached for the condom in his jacket and quickly put it on, listening to Philip whimper for him.

This was it.

"I love you Philip." Lukas leaned down and kissed Philip hard before he even had a chance to say anything back. It only took seconds before Philip reacted and kissed back, Lukas smiled into the kiss, his hand grabbing his own cock and pressing it against Philip's tight entrance. Lukas knew it was painful when he started to move forward, pulling back to stare at Philip. Philip's brows were pulled into a frown, his lips apart, wet, swollen and even more red.

It was quiet in the room, nothing but the breaths coming from both the males, but it soon changed when Lukas pushed forward in a full thrust making Philip whine painfully. Lukas doesn't know how many times he whispered "sorry" into the heated air, but Philip only shook his head stubbornly. He whined louder when Lukas pulled back, trying to pull away fully, scared to hurt the boy under him any further. Lukas didn't get his way as Philip wrapped his shaking limbs around the older male, stopping him from leaving him empty.

"You said you love me—" Lukas's lips parted at Philip's words, and Philip was gasping for air and Lukas could feel his hard head pulling at Philip's tight rim. "—then make love to me Lukas." The last few words that left past Philip's lips were barely a whisper but Lukas could hear them clearly in the soundless hotel room.

The room wasn't silent anymore as Lukas moved his hips slowly up against Philip ass, his cock deep in it. Lukas could feel when Philip would clench and make him hiss at the tightness. This time Philip gasped out a few apologies as he clenched and made Lukas choke out a groan. Lukas could feel Philip moving his hips down into his own and he grabbed the headboard. He watched as tears were clinging to Philips lashes.

"Do you like it?" Lukas wanted to slap himself for asking such a stupid question. "Yes—" Philip gasped out. "—with you, I do."

Lukas sped up, his skin clapping against the beauty under him. The older male could feel Philip's nails digging into his back, probably leaving marks of his own. Overall, it just made him want more and he reached one of his hands down from the head board and gripped onto Philip's hip to stop him from moving.

Awkwardly, Lukas mumbled to slightest "hold on" and made a deep pleasurable thrust into the younger male. He smiled when Philip let out a loud squeak and started to beg for more. Lukas kept on, knowing his was abusing that swollen bundle of nerves in the boy under him.

Lukas also knew that Philip was close for which he was clenching hard onto his cock, his nails now digging into Lukas's scalp. Philip then started to whimper words into the heated air.

"I—I love you Lukas." And he came, Lukas could feel Philip's walls spasm around his thrusting cock, and wetness on his stomach. The older male felt the heat in his lower stomach building up, fast. He whispered unholy words to himself, stilling.

He let his body fall onto the whimpering beauty underneath him, listening to his own panting.

"I love you too Philip, always."

**Author's Note:**

> this took me ages


End file.
